ST deep space 9 Wiki
ST_deep_space_9 For all members of the Yahoo! RPG group ST_deep_space_9 to file information about their characters and events taking place in our spin off of the Star Trek franchise. The year is 2383 and it has been eight years since the end of the Dominion War. Bajor has joined the Federation in hopes of promoting good relations, yet tension between the Pah-Wraiths and the Prophets is at a new high. The Romulan-Cardassian war has ended, leaving Cardassia the victor and the new light for Romulus extinguished as the Praetor takes his own life. A future force returns to the past, using red matter to destroy Qo'nos and leave a wake of destruction in his path. Join the Cardassians or Federation or check out the Academy as a budding new recruit! New explorations of the Gamma/Delta quadrants result in exciting (and dramatic) missions! Find out how species will adapt to the new plots presented each day. Play into the future (2399) and use another time period for inspiration and what role does the Mirror Universe have in in the regular quadrants? Come and see what has been left behind... **'Note all rights go to Paramount and those creative minds who write for canon Trek. This is just our fan fiction that we enjoy elaborating!' Characters KATRINA Andrus Elbrunne Avarin Indus Barbara Munroe Benjamin Wolfe Bryce Wren Charles Vellop ChristopherGreenwood Corat Damar Corat Damar jr. Corban Maddix Cydja Damar-Bern Denorian Thay Devrin Menkhanii Gweni Damar Siomane India Nesrin Jacob K'rra James Munroe Jasmine Forsythe Julian Bashir Kalisa Kussek Katal Una Kegen Damar Kehal S'Harien KennedyFrosbisher Khoal Pardek Kohsii Venik Lana Bern Lauren Una Lorot Ross Luke Una Merik Evek MyleeMawiziki-Una N'lani Liu Naryanna Dorr Nerys Dorr Nrr'bt Maddix Oliver Ross Ozara Brik Ranjen Ujal Raylon Evek Shawn Munroe SiomaneCassica Tara Vondrehle T'Pok Tahmoh Almin Torel Damar Trr'np Una-KoranJatar Yorkin Damar Zeteri Indus Zuri Dorr LAURA Aiden Grazier Alyn Gardner Anna-Aleena Thay Ashley Moss Cadence Maddix Cadey Rosen Cord Davenport Eben Dorr Edward Elbrunne Emily Aldan Ferran Ron’ik Gwen Delane Heather Aldan Heidi Thay Indira Dorr Jillian Horton Natime Damar Patrick Reese Paul Grazier Renee Almin SamanthaElbrunne Sidney Piper Skaarah Steven Grazier Tucker Dorr Vylin Elbrunne LILLY AllysaanKnight Amity Ioan Arunde Rejal ChianaT’Karma Faran Una Hayden Ioan Ji’VaraS’Harien Kai Ross Mixie Bridges Niobe Lelolan Payin Ta’bar Soliel Ioan Talia Sarex Thet Jasad Tylar Ahla Valencia Ross RENEE Aarix Damar Afon Makla Aimi Damar Alan Benio Sarex Bollo Celar Bern Christa Munroe Daron Letho-Evek David Landers Dayin Letho-Evek Docu Unknown Duras Venik Eron Bern Evela Ghent FrancescadelPiero Gwen Damar Jorgu Danan Kalili Munroe Kefg’Vo Keiko Ishikawa Lali Munroe Leonardo Bashir Liriki Madi Damar Micus Kussek MikaelIslanovich Miniya Evek Obi Los Onel Brosan Questa Damar Raja Bashir Suni Damar Tolren Serik Vahni Evek Vessa Zoren Vidial Tarlica Xchl Pao TARA Annalise Savoi Arsinoe Savoi Baylee Eitreih’Sev’k Carill Savoi Dylan Dhow Elliana Shaja Eva Dhow Georgiana al-Khalid Ghislain Viobahn Iskander al-Khalid Juretoh Staition Kitaan Dhow Margianna Savoi Noah Almin Sebastian Corrix Silas Panagiotakis Siomane Antos Siomane Polren Nesrin SiomaneTerin Siyal Indus T obias al-Khalid Zayn Vondrehle Updates New site up and learning the ropes! Latest activity Category:Browse